


Smile

by JimmyPenguin421



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421
Summary: My take on Anakin's acceptance of Ahsoka.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 32





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie. I do not own the movie or the events or dialogue.

Ahsoka sat dejectedly on that wall she had pulled down over Anakin. She lowered her head and crossed her arms. It was a habit of hers—whenever she felt upset, she would cross her arms, almost as if she were hugging herself. It helped her feel safe.

She had saved Anakin's life, but he didn't seem to appreciate the risk she had taken. If she hadn't done that, maybe she would still have a chance at being his Padawan.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka saw Anakin walk in front of her and sit down to her left. She kept staring dejectedly at the ground, giving no acknowledgement of his presence. For a moment, they sat together in silence.

"You're reckless, little one," he finally said. Ahsoka closed her eyes and turned her head slightly away, as if trying to shield herself from his words. She could feel Anakin's disappointment through the Force.

"You never would've made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan," Anakin continued. Ahsoka sensed… regret?

She let her head slump farther forward. Why did he have to rub it in?

"But you might make it as mine," Anakin said, finally turning to look at her.

Ahsoka's eyes slammed open. She lifted her head the slightest bit and turned back to Anakin, braid swinging against her lek, a hopeful smile appearing on her face.

Anakin looked at her for a moment, then he smiled back and inclined his head in a slight nod.

Ahsoka had already seen so many of his playful smirks today. But this was a genuine smile. A smile of acceptance. That meant the world to Ahsoka.

Her own smile widened, and she raised her head.

"Come on," Anakin said gently, standing up and walking towards the gunship landing a short distance away.

Still smiling, Ahsoka grabbed her backpack, not bothering to put it on all the way, and ran to catch up with her new master.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little oneshot! Also on FanFiction.


End file.
